Love Is Blind
by silverXserpent
Summary: It’s Harry’s seventh year at Hogwarts and he’s now known to the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. But he's not all happy. He's bothered by the fact that Draco Malfoy is ignoring him and seems to hate him more than ever. WHY?
1. The Mystery of Foes

**Title: **Love Is Blind  
  
**Author: **silverXserpent  
  
**Rating: **R**  
  
Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
  
**Disclaimer**: All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story in any way.  
  
**Summary: **It's Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and he's now known to the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Something is bothering him though. Or rather someone. Harry wants him back in his life. The one who gave him hell.**

* * *

Chapter One **The Mystery of Foes_  
  
Drip... Drip... Drip...  
  
_It was the steady beating of the rain upon the tin roof and the soft hooting of his snowy white owl that kept a certain raven haired boy awake on the night of August the 31st.  
  
His body was protesting at the lack of sleep and he wanted to fall into a deep slumber before the big day ahead of him, yet somehow, every time he closed his eyes, his mind would begin whirling with thoughts and images again, making it quite impossible to find peace.  
  
Harry lay upon the rather dank sheets of his bed in room 15 of the Leaky Cauldron with his arms propped up beneath his head and his eyes staring blankly out the water stained window overlooking the muggle world outside. Everything was dark and silent; a few cars were occasionally sloshing through the deep puddles but that was all that seemed to be happening at the ungodly hour.  
  
He sighed and sunk deeper into the creaking bed, wishing that it was already morning, but the sun was still a ways ahead and it would be a while until the bustle of the early birds even started.  
  
Harry didn't really understand why he was feeling so restless. Well, perhaps he might have an inkling, yes, but it didn't really give a good enough explanation as to why he'd been effected by something as.... what was the word... _Unimportant?_ - as that.  
  
In fact, he was kind of confused with himself because he found that it bothered him when it should actually make him happy or relieved to say the least.  
  
_Maybe I was just taken aback. Surprised?_ He thought hopefully to himself. _That's got to be it...  
_

* * *

It had all started earlier that day when he was out meandering through the bustling stores of Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione, finishing the very last of the school shopping and simply just crushing the large amount of time on their hands.  
  
They had already visited Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, each devouring a double scoop of chocoberry nut, and stopped by the Magical Menagerie to purchase some flea killing potion for Crookshanks who seemed to be suffering from them lately, and Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if there were any of Harry's new brooms stocked up yet.  
  
Indeed, Harry no longer rode his trusty old Firebolt that he'd been treasuring for three long years. He loved the broom even though it seemed to tire frequently nowadays from all the violent riding he'd been doing, and could not hide his glee when he'd been presented with the top notch and absolutely newest model at the end of his sixth year when he'd managed to come face to face with Lord Voldemort for the final time, defeating him with the very curse that had killed his parents sixteen years ago.  
  
It had been a very unexpected outcome, for Harry was in a position that would seem to the normal eye, completely impossible to come out alive of. Wandless, helpless, gagged, and tied with no one but Voldemort in a secluded world of Darkness, he'd prepared himself to die that night.  
  
Voldemort had been standing before him, his face no longer hooded like it usually was, his red slits for eyes burning with rage and a menacing flame that Harry had never seen in anyone's eyes, and if looks could kill, he'd certainly have been finished off with just that.  
  
The white and skeletal excuse of a living being in front of him had only one thing in his mind at that point; and that was to kill Harry Potter as he should have countless of times before. And now, he had his final chance. No interruptions, no Dumbledore, nothing.  
  
Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. The wand that had done _great yet terrible things_ so many times before. The wand that had caused so many tears to be shed and the same wand that gave Harry the scar he had on his forehead. It was pointed at Harry's heart. Inches away from shooting out the curse that would end all in a single blast of air.  
  
Harry's brilliantly green eyes, the ones his loving mother had given him, were alive as ever and unflinching as they stared loathingly back at Voldemort. He didn't need to try to feel all the hate in the world within his unguarded body, it was already there.  
  
Harry could remember thinking only of all his friends, his parents, his fellow classmates.... he could remember fighting back tears at the knowledge that he'd probably never again see their faces.  
  
He'd failed the whole Wizarding World; they had all expected _him _to be the one to see the end of the Dark Lord and to unveil the hovering Darkness amongst them. To right the world with light once more. But that would never happen. His life had been in vain.  
  
Yet, feeble as it was, he could not give up without giving the last of what he had.  
  
He closed his eyes and pictured his mother and father's faces, and smiled sadly to himself.  
  
_'This is for you, mum, dad.'_ He said silently. _'I love you.'_  
  
He opened his eyes right at the moment that Voldemort was on the verge of uttering the deadly curse, and screamed;  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  
  
A blinding flash of green light engulfed his vision and he felt as if his body was being sucked of all it's energy. He felt dizzy and that was when the blackness had taken over. And he knew no more.

* * *

So in a nutshell, after he'd killed Lord Voldemort with some sort of wandless magic that he'd never known himself to possess (which Dumbledore had explained to him was very rare and highly unusual), the Ministry of Magic had given him the present of a broomstick which had been designed in honor of Harry. It had been somewhat embarrassing and flattering at the same time to see his name engraved in flashing gold at the handle of this sleek and perfect, not to mention flawless, broomstick. The one that was currently in his possession was in fact, the first ever built broom of the series and had a few unique features that the rest of the Harry Potter models didn't have.  
  
He personally liked the emerald stone lighting bolt that was embedded into the polished wood just above the left hand grip, for when it caught the sunlight, it gleamed so beautifully that it intrigued him for hours on end. How that would affect his flying during Quidditch matches was a mystery although he hoped it wouldn't.  
  
So continuing, the trio had gone into Quality Quidditch Supplies and were ecstatic to find out that the brooms had indeed come in just a few days before, and were selling like crazy. Even more so than the previous Firebolts which had broken all broomstick-selling records of the past.  
  
Everyone from children to professional Quidditch players wanted them and the media had titled the beyond superb flying device as 'The Best Thing Created In This World Next To Chocolate Frogs'. It was all quite overwhelming.  
  
All through the long streets of endless stores, heads turned and wild whispers were heard as Harry and his two friends walked along leisurely. His right arm was quite numb and in much pain from all the signing he'd been doing every since he'd arrived in Diagon Alley. He'd been autographing everything from school books to photographs of himself to articles of clothing that sometimes made him blush and the female fans to giggle with delight. Ron and Hermione were happily posing for shots with Harry as well since people knew them to be The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord's best friends. Ron seemed especially pleased with all the attention he was receiving, and he kept boasting proudly to all that would listen that he had been elected new Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team at school.  
  
Hermione of course had been selected as Head Girl but she neither bragged or talked about it much.  
  
They had been avoiding Flourish & Blott's the past few days since the two show case windows facing the Alley were filled with nothing but posters of Harry's name printed in huge capital letters and of his smiling face on every book cover. They were afraid that if Harry stepped one foot into the crowded shop, he'd be bombarded with even more fans who were purchasing his biographies just like in Professor Lockhart's days, who's fame seemed to have died out entirely ever since his memory had gone askew.  
  
But on their final day there, they were forced to enter the shop during the less busy lunch hours in their unavoidable need to buy their new school books which included _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7), Advanced Defense Theories and Practices, The Deeper Aspects of the Seeing Eye, _and _The Encyclopedia of Advanced Potions.  
  
_Hermione seemed to have a good more number of books to purchase since she was taking a few extra classes that year in preparation of the coming N.E.W.T.s tests. She didn't nag half as much as in years past, but she didn't forget to remind the two every now and then that this would be the most important part of their life where their N.E.W.T.s results could and would completely decide their future.  
  
She had plans to become a teacher at Hogwarts someday, and after graduation, wanted to go to Teaching School to earn the needed degrees and such. It wasn't a surprise since her most admired person in the Wizarding World was Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Ron on the other hand wanted to work in the Ministry alongside his father, although he had no wish to tinkle with unknown muggle objects. The telephone (or phellytone, as he called it) simply made no sense to him whatsoever and unlike his father, he couldn't see what was so interesting about non-magical devices that took minutes to get working. He wanted to work in the Secret Service department, a branch of the Ministry that specialized with keeping the topmost cases and important facts hidden from the press and the rest of the world. Very few people ever got hired in this branch but he had confidence since his whole family was known to be a very loyal and hardworking group of redheads.  
  
Harry knew what he wanted to be too. There was no question about it. He could not imagine himself doing anything else with his future. He would become an Auror after graduation (if he managed to pass the incredibly difficult N.E.W.T.s) and would work alongside famous Auror's like Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks. Therefore, he had the most difficult task of completing the required classes and getting above satisfactory marks in them. Ron and Hermione had it better, for their requirements were not as demanding as Harry's, but he was ready to do it. He would pour his heart into his studies that year like he'd never done in his life and he would become an Auror.  
  
So they entered the near empty bookstore quietly to pick up their books, planning to head out before the people outside spotted them, but it turned out that Hermione wanted some other books that she had to search for and so they were stuck in there for some time. Harry and Ron had already paid for theirs and were standing impatiently behind her, hoping that Hermione would just find her books so that they could get out of the dim and eerie corner of the bookstore they were currently in. Not so many customers bothered to enter this section of the shop since the books were mostly boring novels about deceased witches and wizards. Hermione claimed that there was a certain one on a witch that taught Hogwarts hundreds of years before that she wanted to read about.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Hermione hissed irritably. "Will you two be patient?"  
  
Ron grunted and frowned. "We've been here for fifteen bloody minutes already! Can't you just wait until we get to Hogwarts or something?"  
  
Hermione ignored him and went on scanning through the endless spines lined neatly on the tall shelves. She kept pulling one out, and putting it back with a shake of her head.  
  
Harry honestly felt tired of standing in the dusty bookstore too, even though he remained silent, until he heard the soft clang of the bell hanging on the shop door, announcing the arrival of another customer.  
  
Not wanting to be spotted, he ducked behind a row of shelves and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't come to the section they were in.  
  
Unfortunately, his wishes were not granted and a tall and slim figure cloaked from head to toe came around the corner and made it's way to the far shelf a few meters away. Harry could not tell if it was a witch or wizard but whoever it was, seemed to have not noticed the trio. For a split second upon laying eyes on this stranger, Harry's heart gave a nasty thump, for in his past knowledge, only dark wizards wore long, dark, hooded cloaks. But then, he decided that with Voldemort gone and all, no Death Eater would be stupid enough to enter some busy place like Diagon Alley.  
  
He couldn't help but watch the figure as it swept noiselessly to the books and began examining them with a pair of pale white hands, and like Hermione, was pulling one out here and there. The person before him seemed to hold an elegance, that for some reason seemed oddly familiar to Harry and he couldn't quite place why.  
  
Then, after a few minutes, the figure reached both hands to it's head and slowly lowered the black hood to reveal glistening blonde hair and a thin neck, and at that point, there was no doubt as to who it was.  
  
"It's Malfoy!" Ron hissed with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Harry wondered the same thing. It was unusual to see Draco Malfoy alone and not flanked by his groups of smirking Slytherin friends, and not to mention inside a bookstore looking for something so urgently. It was almost as if he didn't _want _ to be seen here...  
  
"Oh! Found it!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully, unaware of Malfoy. She hopped down from the ladder and clutched the book to her chest with a wide smile on her face.  
  
At the sudden sound of her voice, Malfoy jerked his head around and his face visibly paled when he caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing on the other side of the aisle, staring back at him.  
  
He seemed to recover pretty quickly from his shock and pursed his lips.  
  
"Hello Malfoy." Hermione nodded curtly.  
  
Malfoy's silver eyes just flickered and he nodded back almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Congratulations on becoming Head Boy." she added.  
  
Harry could sense Malfoy's gaze pausing on himself before going back to Hermione.  
  
"Same to you for becoming Head Girl." he said quietly and with that, he lifted his hood back onto his head and strode past them without another word.  
  
After the doorbell clanged again, Ron frowned and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"What's up his arse? He's up to something, I can feel it."  
  
Hermione cocked her head to one side. "He definitely didn't act like the usual brat did he?"  
  
"Maybe he was scared of us telling people that we saw him in here!" Ron piped up. "I bet you anything he was looking for some illegal Dark Arts book!"  
  
"This is the historic wizards section, Ronald." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And you should know by now that Flourish and Blott's doesn't stock illegally Dark books."  
  
Ron sniffed. "Oh. Well then."  
  
"Let's just get moving you guys. Hermione's found her book, she'll pay for it, and we can leave." said Harry.  
  
"Right. You two wait here, I'll be right back." Hermione whisked away the set of school books that she'd set on the floor by her feet and hurried over to the counter where the cranky shop owner was busy readjusting the stacks of Harry Potter biographies.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came back with a large bag identical to the ones Harry and Ron were carrying and they exited the shop discreetly, not wanting to face a load of fans with their arms laden with heavy books.  
  
Once they'd gone back to The Leaky Cauldron to drop off their bags, Ron and Hermione said that they wanted to look around some more but Harry just waved his hand and told them that he wanted to take a nap and so stayed behind alone.  
  
It was already four in the afternoon and he felt completely worn out by all the people swarming around him to get autographs and pictures. He inwardly hoped that at Hogwarts, things would be much less troublesome.

* * *

So here he was now, lying in his bed at one o'clock in the morning, wondering about certain things that had happened during the day, one in particular having to do with the odd encounter with Draco Malfoy in Flourish & Blott's. He had to admit that he'd been a bit taken back by the silent civilness that the Slytherin had shown even though it had been for only a few minutes. Over the summer, he'd thought of- and gone as far as written down- some intelligent comebacks to throw at Malfoy when they came face to face, but today, that hadn't been necessary and a part of him felt a bit disappointed. He wasn't used to the silent type of Malfoy at all.  
  
_He was just chickening out because he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle next to him._ Harry yawned and nodded to himself as he rolled over to his side. _He'll be the same old jerk when we see him on the train tomorrow...  
  
TBC..._

* * *

**A/N  
**Hey everyone! I decided to start this other story because I awoke a few morning's ago with an idea that might have a potential to become a rather good story. I have not, I repeat, I HAVE NOT abandoned my other story, 'The Amourette'. I will be updating both as frequently as I can.  
Please review this one, for I shall continue if it recieves appreciative comments. Thank you.  
  
silverXserpent


	2. Behind It All

**Title:** Love Is Blind  
  
**Author:** silverXserpent  
  
**Rating: **R  
  
**

* * *

Chapter Two **Behind it All**  
  
**Harry definitely regretted not getting enough sleep the previous night when a loud hammering on his room door woke him up on the morning of September 1st.  
  
"Harry, mate! You up yet?" Ron's muffled voice bellowed through the wood as the banging continued. "S'already ten-thirty!"  
  
Harry sat bolt upright and snatched his wristwatch from the bedside table, and realized that his friend was not lying and that it was indeed thirty minutes before the departure time of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
He tumbled out of bed, pulling the sheets with him and raced to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing and packing up his belongings. He was never so thankful as now about the fact that he was no longer underage and could do magic outside of school, including apparition which he planned to do to get to King's Cross on time. He yanked the moldy shower curtains shut around him and turned the hot water knob to full blast, nearly getting a second degree burn from the intensive heat. This was not a good sign. Things were already going badly even though he'd hardly been awake for five minutes.  
  
After his quick shower, he ran back to the bedroom still dripping water everywhere and scrubbed at his hair with his towel desperately to dry it. Usually, he would take a lot more time with his impossible hair, but today, it seemed that he'd have to head to school looking as disheveled as a dog. He'd probably receive a few laughs from his friends because of it too, but it wasn't like he had a choice now. It was either his hair, or missing the train, and he preferred not receiving detention on the first day back from the summer holidays.  
  
While toweling his hair with one hand, he managed to cram all his school books and new supplies into his large trunk, and then very unneatly buttoned up his shirt and trousers and tied his trainers. He didn't even want to examine the mirror for he knew he'd see horror in the glass. Hermione might give him a lecture about dressing more like a gentleman, instead of some homeless rag, Harry mused with a sigh.  
  
Finally twenty minutes later, he was thundering down the staircase to the main lounge where both Ron and Hermione were waiting with crossed arms and impatient frowns on their faces.  
  
"God Harry! What took you so bloody long?" Ron cried out jabbing his forefinger at the floating clock above their heads. "We've got ten minutes!"  
  
Hermione groaned in frustration.  
  
"Can we just apparate now and argue later?"  
  
"Definitely." Harry replied, somewhat relieved that they were in such a hurry that the lectures would have to wait until later. "Let's go."  
  
All three whipped out their wands from their pockets with a slightly nervous nod and a loud pop, disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron and found themselves stumbling onto the hard platform at King's Cross.  
  
"Now hurry!" Hermione urged, heaving her trunk up from the ground and grabbing Crookshank's cage violently. She didn't even bother to charm her luggage into becoming feather light but just began hurrying through the crowd of muggles and a moment later, she was swallowed into the solid metal barrier on the other side of the platform.  
  
Ron and Harry followed her at a run without hesitation and braced themselves as they neared the wall with their eyes closed and their teeth clenched tightly. Ever since their second year, they hadn't been able to approach the barrier without thinking that it would close up on them again. A terribly painful experience it had been.  
  
But to their relief, when they opened their eyes, they found themselves standing in front of the billowing red steam engine that was already full of Hogwarts students sticking their heads out of the windows to wave goodbye to their parents who were waving back from the edge of platform 9 3/4 . The train gave a loud toot and Harry, Ron, and Hermione scrambled desperately to the door closest to them and threw their trunks and pet cages through it, and then pulled themselves up just in time.  
  
The door shut with a click behind them and a sudden jerk made them loose balance and they tumbled over one another painfully.  
  
"Ouch Ron! That's my hair you're grabbing!" screeched Hermione.  
  
"Who's grabbing my arse then?" Ron shouted, blushing a magnificent hue of red and rolling over to find the offending hand. "Mione!"  
  
Hermione flushed even more scarlet and she jumped away from Ron hurriedly.  
  
"I honestly did NOT mean that!" she exclaimed indignantly. "It was just... there!"  
  
Harry stifled a laugh and stood up from the now steady floor and dusted himself off.  
  
Ron and Hermione were still glaring at each other as they made their way down the length of the train in search of an empty compartment or one that was not too full.  
  
The train corridor was swarming with other students who were looking for a place to settle down as well and it took nearly five minutes for the three to pass one compartment. Almost all of them seemed to be occupied and most of the faces that they saw were very young and unfamiliar.  
  
"Looks like we're going to be squashed by first years this year." Ron said a bit grumpily and glaring at the innocent kids who were busy gaping and pointing through the glass at Harry as he passed.  
  
"You make it sound as if it were a bad thing." Hermione scolded. "We should be happy for them that they even have a school to come to! And it's all thanks to Harry."  
  
Harry winced inwardly and forced a smile onto his face. If there was one thing he didn't understand, it was that no one seemed to get it that Harry hated being reminded about his encounter with Voldemort. Entirely avoiding the subject was impossible but at least, Ron and Hermione, they should know that Harry wasn't all proud and feeling victorious about any of it. The sickening rush in his stomach from the deathly battle was embedded clearly into his body and he felt weak and shaky every time the images came back to his mind.  
  
Harry unconsciously clentched his fists tightly onto the hem of his shirt and closed his eyes for a second to try and forget about it. He wonderered what it'd have been like if he hadn't been born as Harry Potter; and instead he was some random person that no one knew about and no one cared about. He supposed it'd be a very peaceful life with no expectations and no pressure to do things that he didn't want to do.  
  
_What if I wasn't born a wizard?_ Harry thought to himself. _What if I never knew about Voldemort and magic? Would I be happy?  
  
_"Let's take this one, it's the only one that's left." Hermione's voice intercepted his wonderings and brought him back to the real world. The one where he was indeed a wizard and the one where he was of course the famous Harry Potter who could go no where without being bombarded by various people. With a sigh, he followed his friends into the nearly empty compartment and closed the door behind him. There were only a few others in the compartment with them. A timid looking girl who looked like a first year and two more students that Harry recognized as fourth year Hufflepuff boys. Their talking suddenly halted when the trio entered and their eyes widened with surprise. Harry decided to ignore them and led Ron and Hermione to a seat at a bit of a distance.  
  
Outside the window, the rain continuing from last night was still pattering endlessly against the glass, and the temperature was uncomfortably chilly. Harry felt goosebumps rise on his arms and he shivered slightly.  
  
Ron and Hermione were no longer glaring at each other but Hermione, her cheeks tinged pink, scooted away from Ron towards the window and fixed her gaze onto the fuzzy scenery flying by instead. Sometimes, Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the stubborness of the two, for it was so completely obvious that both had feelings for each other, yet niether would admit it in any way. Ron was fiddling with his hands and shooting apprehensive glances in her direction and looked as if he wanted to say something but would close his mouth each time he opened it.  
  
Harry decided it'd be wise not to comment and so sunk further into his seat to see if he could catch a nap since he'd hardly slept last night. He didn't expect to sleep for long though, since he was sure that Malfoy and his cronies would come strutting into their compartment soon enough like they did every year, to disrupt the peace of the Gryffindors.  
  
And speaking of Malfoy... his mind drifted once more to their encounter the previous day and he frowned, feeling unsatsified about something. He placed this odd feeling as that of suspicion; he was probably suspicious of the little ferret sneaking around unpopulated sections of bookstores. Even though Hermione had claimed that Flourish & Blott's didn't stock illegal books, there had to be _something_ along the lines of the Dark Arts that Malfoy was secretly after. Something that had to do with old deceased wizards...  
  
The rain outside seemed to be getting louder and louder as Harry lay their with his eyes closed. So loud that the noise was confusing Harry. Slowly he began to realize that the sound was no longer that of rain. The steady patter mulitplied and increased in volume and all of the sudden, it was beginning to roar like the wind and faintly, very faintly, voices... voices were shouting and screaming; laughter, shrill, evil laughter...  
  
His forehead split open with pain and he felt as if the air in his lungs were being whipped out of him. He choked and tried to clutch at his throat but his arms were pinned to his sides and useless.  
  
He tried to shout for help but he couldn't breath.  
  
The pain in his body was familiar... he'd felt it before... someone had him under the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
_No!_ He cried out soundlessly. He tried to fight it in vain, he was too weak. Hermione and Ron were in danger. Had someone captured them too?  
  
Then, as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone and panting desperately for air, he rolled over and felt his face scrape against soft dirt.  
  
_Dirt? What the hell?_ His eyes shot open and sure enough, he was laying on fresh brown dirt. The air about him was dark and icy. _Where the hell am I?  
  
_He forced his shaking body up off the ground and he steadied himself onto his knees. What he saw when he straightened, made his blood run cold and his heart to stop beating.  
  
_This can't be...._ He thought frantically. This wasn't possible!  
  
He was encircled by three Death Eaters, their faces hidden and unrecognizable. All three had their wands pointed at him and were closing in on him rapidly.  
  
He dug his hands instinctively into his back pocket to retrieve his wand but his hand came up empty. He searched frantically and finally spotted it lying a few feet away from him and half buried in the ground.  
  
"Get the wand!" a Death Eater screamed as Harry lunged for it.  
  
His fingers closed around it before any of them could stop him and he threw himself out of the way as a Death Eater flew from his right to the place where he'd been kneeling a few seconds before.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, he bellowed the disarming spell and two Death Eaters's wands splintered and fell to the ground in pieces. The last Death Eater, acting before Harry had a chance to disarm him, turned his shadowed face to Harry's and then, did something that made Harry's mouth drop open in shock. The Death Eater, instead of pointing the wand at Harry, rounded on his two unarmed fellow attackers and stunned them on the spot. The cloaked figures collapsed to their feet and lay motionless. Their hoods slid off their faces and Harry immediately recognised them as the father's of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The similarity in their unintelligent looking faces was unmistakable.  
  
The remaining Death Eater turned back to him and this time, pointing his wand not at Harry, but at a point somewhere over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Run!" the figure hissed urgently. "Hurry up and get away from here boy!"  
  
Harry stared, his mind completely benumbed.  
  
"Wha-" he began to walk backwards step by step, his own wand still at the ready in case this was a trick.  
  
"Quickly, just go!" the hiss came again.  
  
Harry gulped and nodded slowly. He turned on his heel to flee but a second voice, a more menacing and cold, high pitched voice, shouted out a curse and he tumbled back to the earth, his arms and legs bound by an invisble cord.  
  
"Not so fast Harry." it said.  
  
"My Lord!" he heard the Death Eater stammer in a fearful voice.  
  
"My my my." Voldemort laughed icily. "I would have never guessed that you would be the one."  
  
"No! You are mistaken, My Lord. I am not-"  
  
"Save your breath, for your shameless excuses are a waste of my time." Voldemort smirked. "It's a pity your son could not be here to witness your death. Such a pity."  
  
"My Lord- I bow down at your feet! I worship you like no other-"  
  
"Send my greetings to your father. He was just as worthless as you. Farewell."  
  
"My Lord-"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
"You can't kill him!"  
  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry felt someone tug at his sleeve then someone slap his cheek, leaving it sore and stinging.  
  
He opened his eyes and nearly sreamed again when he found himself staring at four wide and frightened looking eyes. Two of them brown and two of them light blue.  
  
"Harry! You okay? What happened, mate?" Ron asked, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Harry! You scared us so much! Was it another dream? Are you okay?" Hermione bent over him and put a cool palm on his hot forehead. "You don't have a fever..."  
  
Harry groaned and clamped his hand over his mouth and rolled over.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Ron! Get a bag! Or anything! Something!"  
  
"A b-bag? I don't have one!"  
  
"Oh you're never any use!" Hermione snapped angrily, snatching her wand from her backpocket. She immediately conjured up a paper bag and handed it to Harry who took it gratefully and emptied his stomach into it.  
  
Ron grimaced and leaned back away from him, his face looking a bit green.  
  
"At least you're not hacking up slugs." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Hermione shot him another look and Ron shut up.  
  
When Harry was done and feeling very weak, Hermione made the bag disappear with one flick of her wand and the three sat on the floor of the train silently, each not knowing what to say.  
  
Finally, Ron spoke up.  
  
"You feeling any better?"  
  
"A bit." Harry said, nodding and heaving himself up onto the wooden seat where he'd originally been sitting before the fitful dream.  
  
"Here, drink some water." Hermione said softly, handing him a plastic cup. "You want to tell us about your dream?"  
  
Harry took his time sipping the water and then set the cup down when it was empty. He knew it hadn't really been a dream... more like a memory that he'd relived.  
  
"It was just about... Voldemort." he whispered almost inaudibly a few moments later. "I remembered that night."  
  
Hermione's eye flickered with sympathy and she layed one hand on his shoulder, patting it comfortingly and then taking a deep breath.  
  
"Harry- we know you've been through so much... and I wish there was something we could do to make it better for you..." she looked at Ron and Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Listen, Harry. If you ever want to talk about... anything, we'll be here. We're your best friends."  
  
Harry sighed and let a small smile escape his lips.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be okay."  
  
There was another silence and it seemed as if Hermione and Ron expected him to spill out all his thoughts now, but for some reason, Harry didn't want to talk about it at all. In fact, he didn't feel like talking, period. He needed some alone time to collect his thoughts and to regain his sanity.  
  
"So er-" Ron started, smiling cheerfully. "Want to talk about the birds you saw this summer?"  
  
"Oh, why thank you Ronald. I'll just be a bit left out now and go bury my nose in a book while you two discuss matters of utmost unimportance." Hermione said in a hurt tone, getting up. "Don't mind me."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"You go do that 'Mione. Merlin knows you need loads more reading then I do." with that, he turned to Harry and then grinned. "So, seen any this summer?"  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to look interested.  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"Nah. Mum wouldn't let any of us out of the house cuz she suspected that me and Ginny had something to do with Fred and George's exploding fireworks on the first day back. She punished us and made us clean the whole house the muggle way! A nightmare I tell you. Even worse then polishing that medal of Tom Riddle's."  
  
At the mention of the name, Harry gritted his teeth irritably and exhaled.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Ron inquired worriedly, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
_No, I'm not. _He wanted to snap but refrained from it just in time.  
  
"I'm fine. Still feeling a bit out of it."  
  
"The dinner'll be sure to cheer you up, mate." Ron reassured, licking his lips. "I'm starving."  
  
The last thing that Harry wanted to think about right now was food. But with Ron, food always seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Perhaps that was why he was so annoyingly tall. Ron couldn't be an inch below six feet and he easily towered over most people when it came to walking in a crowd. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't having much luck in the growth deparment. He inwardly blamed his Aunt and Uncle for this handicap but like there was anything he could do about it now. He'd only grown an inch during the summer and was now a measly five- eight. Thinking about his physical appearance was definately not cheering, that was for sure. There were very very few things he liked about himself.  
  
Stretching out his legs, he stood up and motioned toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to go to the loo for a sec. I'll be right back."  
  
He dragged his heavy feet out of the compartment and made his way down the swaying corridor to the end of the train where the closest loo was located. Reaching the door, he reached out a hand before noticing that the 'occupied' slide was visible and so with a sigh, leaned back into the wall to wait.  
  
A few seconds later, there was a loud click and the toilet door opened.  
  
Without looking up, he walked foward and past the figure exiting the narrow opening in front of the loo but then halted when he caught a glimpse of a slim and pale hand protruding from the sleeve of the Hogwarts school robes that the other was adorning. It was the same hand he'd seen in Flourish and Blott's which had to mean...  
  
He quickly whirled around and came face to face with Malfoy who was obviously trying to sidle past him as hastily as he could.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said before he could stop himself.  
  
It took a second until Malfoy lifted his head to meet Harry's muddled gaze. The coldness in the silver pools sent shivers up and down Harry's spine and he cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Potter." Malfoy said, their eye contact unbroken. "What do you want?"  
  
The tone of voice and the narrowed eyes were so full of hatred that Harry's mind was suddenly lost for words. He couldn't even think of a proper insult to throw back at the blonde, which made him feel very vulnerable and stupid.  
  
"Nothing." he managed to spit back somewhat cooly, but instead of continuing onto the loo, he stood their staring at Malfoy with pursed lips.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flashed sharply and then, with a frown, he swept off back up the train and disappeared into a compartment a few doors ahead.  
  
When Malfoy was completely out of sight, Harry felt even more confused then he was before. He supposed that Malfoy's hatred toward him was normal. After all, they'd both loathed each other since day one of Hogwarts. But something was different about the hatred. Much different then in the previous years.  
  
Before, he knew that it had been a competitive type of hatred toward each other. Everything was a competition and neither wanted to back down. But now... the look in Malfoy's eyes had been so intense and so fierce that Harry couldn't help but be taken aback just a little. It seemed to be so much more than just an anger toward him about being better than Malfoy at Quidditch.  
  
What was it?  
  
Harry wanted to know. Wanted to know badly.  
  
TBC...

* * *

Reviews will be immensly appreciated!!! Thank you!  
  
silverXserpent


	3. Everyone Wants Satisfaction

**Title: **Love Is Blind  
  
**Author: **silverXserpent  
  
**Rating: **R  
  
**Disclaimer: **All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story in any way.  
  
**

* * *

Chapter Three** Everyone Wants Satisfaction**  
  
**When Harry came back from the loo, he found out with little difficulty, that Ron and Hermione were bickering again. Their voices were so loud that Harry could hear them from outside the compartment. He even considered stalling his return because he thought that it'd be a bit awkward if he walked in now, but all along the corridor, random heads were sticking out here and there. Some with bewildered expressions, and some with irritated frowns.  
  
They all looked at Harry when he approached the door at which the problem was fuming beyond, and shrugging, slid the glass open and literally felt a blast from the increase in volume of the two's voices.  
  
"What do you mean, you were only trying to be nice?" Hermione's voice accused piercingly. Crookshanks was cowering and hissing under her seat, his hair sticking out like a porcupine.  
  
Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I was! Why do you have to make such a bloody big deal about everything? I was only trying to talk to you for god's sake!" His freckles were practically jumping off his face in anger.  
  
Hermione snorted. "Talk to me? Talking can be done at a distance you know!"  
  
"Hey! Well you grabbed my arse! What about that huh? That was sure distance!" Ron spluttered.  
  
"I said, that was an accident! If you hadn't yanked on my hair like some insane Grindylow, then I wouldn't have had to lose my balance!" countered Hermione.  
  
"I wasn't the one that made you fall over! We all fell over at the same time!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"I suppose I came at a bad time?" Harry bellowed over the earsplitting commotion.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione's head's snapped around towards Harry, but their expressions didn't calm in the least bit.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, standing up quickly. "You saw everything right? You know that I didn't mean to- to- well, that's not the point! Ron's accusing me of being the one who-"  
  
"Don't listen to a word she says!" Ron interrupted furiously. "I was honestly just trying to-"  
  
"No, you weren't!"  
  
"How the bloody hell would you know?"  
  
"Because I do!"  
  
"Are they at it again?" A voice came from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned his head and saw another mop of flaming red hair out of the corner of his eye; identical to Ron's but three times as long.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry greeted with a sigh. "Yes, they're 'at it' again."  
  
Ginny stepped up next to him and plopped herself into the seat closest.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't send you guys any owls while I was gone. I meant to, but I got so caught up in things that I completely forgot." she smiled apologetically.  
  
Harry smiled back, raising his eyebrows at her. "That's okay. I mean, Ron went ballistic about it but..." Ginny let out a giggle. "So, how's Neville been?"  
  
Ginny's cheeks turned a healthy shade of pink and she grinned.  
  
"Oh as good as can be expected I suppose. His house is amazing! And his grandmother is such a sweet witch- she baked us five whole trays of cookies and let us pick flowers from her garden."  
  
Harry suppressed a curious frown as he tried to imagine Neville picking bouquets at a large mansion; it actually seemed quite fitting as Neville loved anything that grew out of the ground and had roots.  
  
"So you had fun then?"  
  
"Oh loads of fun. But don't tell Ron about anything I said. He thinks that I was at Lavender's house the whole week."  
  
"Ah." Harry nodded, smiling again. "That was a smart move."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously. He gets completely upset if I mention any guy's name."  
  
"Harry! Don't just stand there!" Hermione's voice suddenly cried out. "Say something will you?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, glancing over at Hermione.  
  
Ginny shook her head and crossed her arms.  
  
"I've got a better idea." she said matter-of-factly. "Why don't you two just kiss and make up?"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open, then proceeded to form a thin grimacing line. Ron blanched and his eyes grew very round.  
  
"Very funny Ginny." Hermione snapped and after a moment, sighed. "I suppose this is kind of idiotic... to be arguing about something like this."  
  
Ginny nodded enthusiastically and Harry held back a smile.  
  
Ron, being the stubborn one, 'hrmph'ed and sat back into his seat looking disgruntled.  
  
"We should be getting to Hogsmeade in a bit." Ginny announced cheerfully, pointing at Harry's wristwatch. "About twenty more minutes."  
  
Harry's mind did a double back and he checked his watch.  
  
"How's that possible?" he asked confusedly, furrowing his brows.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione, now kneeling on the floor to retrieve a particularly cranky Crookshanks from the narrow space to put him back into the pet basket.  
  
Harry paused, thinking it over in his head. _Did he somehow miss it? Maybe when he was asleep? Or... _He decided to ask.  
  
"When I was... you know, sleeping. Did...Malfoy come to our compartment?"  
  
Ron finally looked up with a slightly surprised expression dawning on his heated face.  
  
"No, Malfoy didn't come. That's odd."  
  
"What's odd?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
Ron shrugged slightly and glanced at Ginny. Harry noted that his friend didn't seem as bothered by Malfoy's lack of appearance as he was.  
  
"It's just that he usually stops by to give us the old one-two and then leaves. It seemed to be his annual back-to-school ritual or something. Nothing _that_ significant."  
  
"What kept him _this_ year do you think?" Harry asked blandly, hoping he sounded unconcerned. "I mean, like you said, he does it every year..."  
  
"Who knows? And who cares? It's about time he learned to keep his screwed up face out of our way."  
  
"Ron-" Hermione said suddenly from her seat. " Malfoy may be a spoiled brat but YOU should at least learn to grow up for goodness sake!"  
  
"Me? Grow up?" Ron exploded incredulously. "What about ferret boy? He's not going to ever grow up from insulting every inch of our skin for the rest of our lives! Just because you got Head Girl-"  
  
"_I_ received the honor of being Head Student for a reason, Ronald Weasley." Hermione cut in coldly. "And so did Malfoy."  
  
Ginny cleared her throat loudly but Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention.  
  
"You think we should break it up before it turns ugly?" she whispered, seemingly amused.  
  
"Let's leave them this time." Harry said, his mind completely somewhere else.  
  
"Good idea." Ginny nodded. "Well Harry, it was really nice talking to you but I think I should go back to my compartment since we're going to be there soon. Neville might be worried. So, I'll see you at the feast."  
  
"Yeah, at the feast."  
  
A small click and the door was slid shut as Ginny left the compartment.  
  
Harry couldn't understand why the fact that Malfoy was avoiding them, made him so curious. The usual Malfoy was so predictable and had such a 2D personality that something like this, in a sense, threw him off.  
  
_Maybe there's some deep reason... Maybe it's different then before... Maybe... _Then, it all clicked in his mind as if a lightbulb had been switched on. _Of course. How the hell did I not consider that?  
  
He's angry that I defeated Voldemort. That's like the most obvious thing in the world. He's angry that I destroyed what would have been his future. He was going to become a Death Eater just like his good for nothing father. Of course Malfoy would be furious.  
  
_With his vexing load of questions finally answered, he felt his conscience lighten; enough to almost entirely stop thinking about anything related to Malfoy for the meantime. Outside the window, the night had fallen and everything was pitch black. All he could see were the hazily glowing lights of Hogsmeade through the heavy rain, getting closer. He could hear thumping coming from the corridor outside, of students who were already making their way to the train door before it got too crowded. Harry didn't mind being one of the last to unload. That would just mean that he got less people gawking at him on the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
The train came to a slowing stop moments after and it was then that Ron and Hermione's argument came to halt as well. Their voices were still ringing in Harry's ears and he couldn't help but feel slightly agitated from the nonstop wrangling of the two.  
  
Hermione shot out of her seat before anyone else, grabbed Crookshank's basket, and stormed out of the compartment without a backward glance or a word. Ron was left fuming and Harry could almost see steam sprouting from his ears.  
  
"That is just- she's so... BRGHH! I'll never understand girls!"  
  
"She'll get over it soon enough Ron." Harry assured somewhat awkwardly. He was never one to give advice about the opposite sex. "She's just... er... preoccupied."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Uh- I dunno, studying?"  
  
"Figures."  
  
"You know, with N.E.W.T.s coming up this year and all."  
  
Ron paused and a thoughtful look crossed his face.  
  
"You worried about N.E.W.T.s any?"  
  
"Maybe a little. You?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not too much. I don't reckon I'll stay up all night in the library studying or anything like that. I think that's just overdoing it." Ron replied, picking up Pigwidgeon's cage. "I mean, half the stuff Mione's doing is probably useless and a waste of her time. I mean, who bloody needs to read every reference book Hogwarts has?"  
  
"But maybe we should take her advice seriously." Harry suggested. "At least, _I_ should. The Auror tests are one of the hardest and it'll be a miracle if I even pass them."  
  
"I still don't think we should get too worked up about it." Ron argued. "It'll just make us more nervous."  
  
Indeed, Harry had to admit he was already feeling very nervous about the end of year tests that were months and months ahead. What if he didn't get enough N.E.W.T.s to pass? What would happen then? What would he do as an alternative job? Become a caretaker at Hogwarts like Filch? Do something totally boring and pointless? Or would he have to repeat a year at Hogwarts?  
  
The few minutes that he'd been able to forget about Malfoy were then ruined as Malfoy's leering face appeared in his mind, taunting him about not being smart enough to graduate as he himself went on to become the next Minister of Magic.  
  
_Malfoy? Minister? No way in hell._ Harry thought with a shake of his head. _What IS he going to do after Hogwarts anyway?  
  
Maybe Lucius Malfoy will try to take over the role as the Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy will assist him by his side in the uprising. If that happens, the world'll have to find a new Boy-Who-Lived because I've had enough...  
  
_Through his runaway thoughts, he hadn't realized that he and Ron were already stepping off the train and into the pouring rain. Lighting streaked across the sky and thundering booms echoed after them, eliciting screams from the girls huddled together under a colossal umbrella, waiting for an empty carriage to roll up to them.  
  
"This is great. Just great." Ron mumbled through mouthfuls of water.  
  
Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were screeching and flapping their wings within the bars and from somewhere around their feet, they heard a croaking sound and Ron bent down to pick up a familiar brown toad who was obviously enjoying the shower.  
  
"Neville's blasted toad. Never lasts a day without losing it at least once."  
  
Harry kept his mouth shut, half because he didn't want to accidentally let slip about Ginny, and half because the amount of water sloshing down his face would should surely have choked him and clogged up his nostrils.  
  
Five minutes later, a Thestral drawn carriage came bobbing up to them on it's return back from Hogwarts and they hurriedly threw themselves, drenched clothing and all, into it.  
  
The leather seats squelched underneath them as they slid over and their trainers left puddles of water everywhere.  
  
"Wish I knew that drying spell that Hermione always does." said Harry through chattering teeth. "And that warming spell."  
  
Ron pursed his lips and ineffectively attempted to wring out his now stretched out hand woven maroon Weasley sweater.  
  
"We'll live." was all he said.  
  
The carriage bumped on up the sloping gravel path to the gates of Hogwarts and upon passing the entrance, Harry doubted his own eyes at what he saw.  
  
"Ron- tell me that that's _not_ what I think it is." he breathed in horror.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron gaped, his eyes following the stone statue standing erect just beyond the tall iron gates. "Blimey, Harry...."  
  
Both were left utterly speechless. For the stone statue that was passing their window was an identical sculpture of Harry, full size and complete with scar and round rimmed glasses.  
  
"Who the heck would want to put that- that _thing_ up?" Harry stammered, feeling heat in his cheeks. "This is a nightmare... Now the whole school is going to be talking about it. The broom was one thing but this is just..."  
  
"I don't know why you're complaining Harry, mate." Ron said, a hint of jealousy in his voice as he gazed reproachfully at the statue that was growing smaller and smaller behind them. He flopped back into his seat and snorted sarcastically. "I mean, who _wouldn't _want a statue of themselves made out of the best marble?"  
  
"Can't wait to hear what Malfoy has to say about it." Harry let slip before he could stop himself.  
  
"Eh, just ignore the arse." Ron said disgustedly. "He's not worth our time."  
  
The carriage jerked to a stop at that moment and the door magically flew open, making the howling wind and insane rain splatter against their faces in a whoosh.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed, clambering off the ride first. Luckily, there were only a few feet before them until the roof of the school met them on the rising steps to the large double doors of Hogwarts. Leaving Hedwig and Pigwidgeon to be brought in along with their trunks, Harry and Ron sprinted quickly up the remainder of the steps and through the doors. A few students were still milling around the entrance hall, heading towards the Great Hall in small groups.  
  
Their shoes squeaked much too loudly as they walked across the marble floor and into the magnificent Great Hall. By the look of it, most of the students had been fortunate enough to avoid getting soaked by the rain since they had jumped into a carriage without having to wait five minutes for one to arrive. Although it was to be expected, Harry still felt very self conscious and slightly annoyed as the majority of heads turned when he entered. He imagined that many were whispering to each other about the statue of him that they saw at the gate.  
  
He quickly pulled Ron toward the Gryffindor table and they seated themselves at the far end, away from all the prying eyes. Hermione was there too. Even though she still looked upset, she'd obviously saved them seats next to her and Harry felt very grateful. Her gaze only met Harry's when they approached; she completely ignored Ron.  
  
"Goodness Harry! You're drenched!" she exclaimed as he plopped down in between her and Ron's seats.  
  
"I noticed." Harry said wearily. "Could you-"  
  
"Of course." she hastily pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath and instantly, Harry felt his clothing begin to unstick from his skin and his bones warming up pleasantly. He ran a hand through his hair and found it totally dry. "There." she said.  
  
Harry grinned and gave her a smile.  
  
"God, I feel a whole lot better now."  
  
"Thanks Mione-" a feeble voice said from next to him. Harry turned his head to look at Ron and noticed that he was now dry too.  
  
Hermione continued to not physically acknowledge his existence and eagerly directed her attention to Dumbledore when the old man stood up at the head of the Hall and coughed twice.  
  
"If I could all have your undivided attention please-"  
  
The loud babble quieted down and all eyes were now upon the Headmaster.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am more than ecstatic to be able to see so many new faces amongst us. As we all know, the past few months have been the absolute happiest times of the wizarding world and I presume that everyone has been celebrating tirelessly. I myself have deprived myself of much sleep to spend joyous hours bouncing about from party to party throughout the summer."  
  
Most of the students laughed heartily at this and nodded in understanding.  
  
"It was every teacher's largest dream to be able to teach at this school without the knowledge that each minute must be spent in precaution and fear of danger. It has been a very, very long time since we have felt so freed of worry and dread. But now. Now this world is finally rid of the Dark that used to be and we must be eternally grateful.  
  
Let us give a gigantuous round of applause to Hogwart's most honored student- none other than Mr. Harry Potter!"  
  
The whole Hall erupted into a deafening raucous as everyone cheered and whistled in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry felt his face ripen to the color of a tomato and, forcing a lopsided half smile, slid his body as far as he could under the table.  
  
Hermione and Ron seemed to have forgotten their feud and were beaming proudly; Hermione had tears shining in her eyes and she hugged Harry tightly and pecked him on the cheek. Ron and almost every other seventh year guy in Gryffindor was reaching over the table to thump him on the back and Harry felt like he would definitely have a bruise there the next morning.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity. Dumbledore cleared his throat again and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Mr. Potter shall be receiving an official 'Special Services Awards' from Hogwarts and it will be put up in the trophy room for any of you that would like to stop by and sign a little message on the parchment I have made ready, which will be pinned up beneath the trophy.  
  
"As of this year, I have considerably lessened the amount of school rules-"  
  
A huge roar of pleased students was born again at this.  
  
"- but just for your safety from unknown beasts and dangerous plants, I must stick to the rule about the Forbidden Forest. No student is to enter within unless accompanied by one of our staff. I believe Mr. Filch has a list of other tidbits of don'ts and more don'ts hanging from his door- you will need to unravel it a few times since the length has now grown to thirty feet of parchment.  
  
Now enough for talk- let the sorting begin!"  
  
The side door burst open and in came Minerva McGonagoll with her usually crisp look and tilted black hat, and following behind her fast stride were at least 70 students.  
  
"I knew there were going to be a whole bloody load of first years!" Ron groaned at the endless line entering through the door.  
  
Dean chuckled and nodded at toward the other side of the room  
  
"Just hope they don't all end up in Slytherin. Now _that_ would be hell."  
  
Harry jerked his head instinctively in that general direction too.  
  
Malfoy was sitting in the middle of the long line of Slytherins with a rather grim look on his face. The familiar smirk was currently absent and his eyes were blank and staring at his hands entwined atop the table. He must have felt someone's eyes on him for he looked up slowly.  
  
Harry was surprised when their eyes met. Surprised because Malfoy had caught Harry looking at him without warning. He hastily shot a meaningful glare at Malfoy and hoped that he looked intimidating instead of startled. But Malfoy never returned a look of contempt, instead, he just turned and fixed his eyes on the student now sitting atop the tall stool with the ragged sorting hat draped over his head.  
  
Harry felt like screaming and throwing a fit for a split second. Why was Malfoy acting all cool and emotionless toward Harry? That wasn't normal! Malfoy was supposed to be a cruel, sneering, spoiled, stuck up bastard. Harry never imagined that the day would come when he would actually _want_ Malfoy's useless and hurtful words spit at him. He was ready for that now... but no.  
  
"Graper, Ella!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" was sorted when he swiveled back in his seat. Clapping and cheering with the other Gryffindors a bit viciously, he inwardly clenched his fists with a new defiance.  
  
_Fine. If Malfoy was going to act like a moron, let him. Like I care. I'll completely ignore him too. I won't even look at him. Not that I want to anyways.  
  
_TBC....

* * *

End of Chapter Three.  
Please review! I will love you beyond anything! How did you like it? Tell me! winks  
  
silverXserpent  
  
_  
_


End file.
